Fated Refuge
by Aragorns
Summary: In the wake of Varian's death and the rise of Sylvanas to Warchief of the Horde, the last thing Azeroth needs to deal with is a runaway fugitive from another world, unfortunately fate seems to have other plans. Rated M to be safe (Inspired by "Broken Wings")
1. Arrival

**So here we are again. Attempting yet another story for... reasons. As you may have seen in the summary, this is inspired by OutlastTheDark's own story "Broken Wings". However, it is not a RWBY crossover because I didn't want to plagiarise, which is the same reason as to why this will be Horde focused. I do recommend you go and read his story, though.**

 **Yes, I'm 100% brown nosing.**

 **And finally, I do not own Warcraft or Fate, they belong to Blizzard and TYPE-MOON respectfully**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, on with the first chapter! Do enjoy!**

* * *

Arrival

"So, do you think it's true?" One Grunt said to the other. They were patrolling the Barrens with a Darkspear Headhunter, keeping an eye out for any Demons. "These rumours about a new Queen of Stormwind?"

The other Grunt shook his head, his skin was a more sickly green than the first Grunt's skin, and his eyes were red, whereas the first's were yellow. "Of course not. The boy is a sap. He could _never_ get the attention of a mate." The Grunt... grunted.

"Let's not be fo'gettin' dat da boy lost his fathah only a couple days ago, mon. I don't tink he'd be marryin' no girl right now." The Troll put in, still keeping his eyes ahead, watching for Demons.

The sickly Grunt snorted. The Troll knew more about humans than he thought any Horde member should bother knowing. He still didn't know what this 'marriage' was, some kind of fruit? "Rumours are rumours, nothing more." The sickly Grunt added, his red eyes turning towards the other Orc. "Besides, why should we care about this Queen? She's no threat." He spat.

"Well... I heard that she was a powerful warrior." The first Grunt spoke. "Perhaps she'll give the new King backbone."

"Hah!" The sickly Grunt guffawed, "I'll believe he can get backbone when I see the _Sunreavers_ _let_ _back_ _into_ _Dalaran_." He shook his head, "We should focus on the task at hand."

There was a short silence before the first Grunt began to speak again. "I heard a rumour that she was from another world—"

The healthy-green skinned Orc suddenly found himself kicked to the ground, the axe of the sickly-green Grunt against his throat. "I couldn't care less if this 'Queen' was a Gronn! This is the last I want to hear of it! And I'll believe she's from 'another world' when I see a portal open and a warrior from _another world_ step through!"

As if the Titans themselves had heard him... a portal opened right in front of the three.

"That could lead anywhere." The sickly Grunt said, clearly expressing a look of denial.

As if to mock him, a figure stepped out of the portal. At first glance, he was human, but... there was something different about him. He was dressed not in plate, mail, leather or cloth, but in some sort of long-sleeved silk shirt and trousers, both black. Hanging from his neck was a gold necklace, the only ornament a simple cross, though the horizontal line was further up on the vertical line than that of a regular cross. _Some kinda spiritual symbol_ the Troll thought to himself as he tensed up, ready for a fight.

The human's hair was raven black, his eyes a startling deep blue colour, his skin rather pale. He was not as tall as any of the three party, all of whom now stood, weapons ready and tense, expecting a battle. He didn't appear to carry any weapons, only a small bag black slung over one shoulder and across his torso and what appeared to be a red shroud, draped over his upper back and shoulders and pulled over his head like a hood.

The Troll noted that he wasn't built like most humans he'd seen, and was possibly shorter than quite a few; Varian, Genn, Maxwell Tyrosus, just to name a few. He concluded that he must be in the stage humans referred to as Adolescence, or a more informal term being 'teenager'.

"What should we be doin'? Should we try talkin'—" The Troll started, quickly being interrupted by the sickly-green Grunt. "To the Twisting Nether with that! He's _clearly_ a human from that traitorous Dalaran!" The Troll sighed. Even non-mage Horde members took issue with Dalaran's sudden switch from neutrality to supporting the Alliance. The purge of the Sunreavers was still present in everyone's mind.

Before anyone could move, the sickly-green Orc shouted "LOK'TAR OGAR!" And charged towards the human, his double-headed axe raised high above his head. The human looked up, but quickly dodged to the side of the blow as the axe came down. If it had hit, it surely would have cleaved him in two.

The human raised his hand, lifting his thumb to the sky and pointing his finger at the Orc on the ground, but then he heard the battle cry of the other Grunt, who similarly charged at him. He should not of had time to react, but the Troll heard him say something in Common, a language he was unfamiliar with, and he seemingly... sped up. His movement was faster and as he moved it seemed that he left brief images of himself behind. He was able to jump back and then kick the attacking Orc into the portal that was still open, but before the Orc was completely through, the human hastily said some other words and gave two gestures and the portal closed, severing the Orc's body clean in half.

 _A good use of portals._ The Troll thought to himself as he raised his spear, then threw it at the apparent Mage. The human's eyes widened as the spear pierced his chest. He coughed up a good amount of blood. The still living Orc Grunt stood, hefting up his axe to finish his opponent. However, the human moved his hand towards his chest then threw it back out at the Orc, sending him flying back with a strong torrent of wind. Before the Troll could move, he then pushed the spear out of his chest, the wound closing up soon after.

"By da Loa..." The Troll gasped before the human suddenly produced a small, red hilt out of his sleeve. Seemingly by some kind of magic, a black blade appeared from the hilt. It was about a meter long and thin, probably only useful for stabbing and piercing rather than slashing. The Troll brought out another spear, ready for melee combat but was taken by surprise when the human spun and threw the blade at him. He brought his spear up to block, only for shock to force itself onto his features as the blade Shattered his spear and pierced him, sending him flying and pinning him into a nearby rock. It felt more like he'd been hit by an incredibly fast steam tank than being pierced by a blade. Unfortunately, he felt the life ebb out of him as blood poured from the wound.

Meanwhile, the Orc had charged the extraordinary human, who had continued to do little more than dodge. However, just when the Orc was becoming frustrated, the human once more lifted his thumb and pointed his index finger, this time, blasting a small, black-and-red ball of magic at the Orc. It hit and he staggered back, but there was no wound. He lifted his axe, however he felt weaker, his vision was blurred. He immediately realised that this was a curse. _What is he, a Mage or a Warlock?!_

Despite his growing weakness, he charged the human once again only to be hit by another of those curses, then another, until he fell to his knees. He could not stand anymore, this was it for him. The human retrieved his blade from the Troll's body, a river of blood gushing out as the metal was removed. The Orc watched this human approach, raising the blade to finish the Orc. He could not help but let out a weak, dry chuckle. _I guess that Anduin boy has a Queen from another world after all._

This irony was his last thought as the blade came down, piercing his skull.

* * *

 **Who is this human? Where does he come from?! SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

 **Fortunately all the answers shall be presented in coming chapters. Feel free to ask any other questions in reviews, or, you know, give me feedback and support and whatnot. Also, yes, the 'rumours' they are talking about is a huge reference to Broken Wings because honestly I don't think I'd have taken up writing again if not for that story. So yeah.**

 **There is another reference hidden in there, somewhere. Your hints are; it's a single, spoken line and it was paraphrased to fit the situation at hand. The next chapter should be coming...**

 **... give me a week and then start complaining. Peace.**


	2. Not Today

**Second chapter literally a day later. I am not normally this good! Don't expect this again.**

 **Then you'll be pleasantly surprised when it happens again.**

 **So! Let's start by responding to reviews! Firstly, thank you for the reviews! And now, onto specifics**

 **ultima-owner: So, you ARE correct, think is, I forgot about that reference that I'd put in! So, props to you for spotting the reference I actually forgot about. Uh, the answer I was looking for was another Vegeta from TFS DBZA, but it was a paraphrased "That could be anyone" from episode 33, the paraphrase here being "that could lead anywhere" which... is a VERY hard reference but it was in my head when I wrote the line. But still. Good job. Have a cookie. Or something.**

 **OutlastTheDark: Thank you very much, again, you are the reason I'm even writing right now. Also, thought it would be nice to mention here that before I put this chapter up, I asked this lovely man here if our stories could share a universe, and now they do, so uh, yeah. You don't need to read his story to get what's going on, but I'll... probably reference it a bit in the future.**

 **Aburg76: You. I like you. I like you a lot. I was in stitches when I read your review. But I'll hopefully continue to colour you impressed with this chapter.**

 **Speaking of, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Not Today

 _Listen, I know this one's a contradiction because of how happy it sounds,_

 _But the lyrics are so down_

 _It's OK though, because it represents, wait better yet, it is_

 _Who I feel I am right now,_

He was so glad that he'd taken this with him, of all things. It was an old iPod that actually was not manufactured anymore. He did not understand why, considering that it was always useful to have a device purely to store your music onto. He'd never understand why the 'normal' people of his world stopped making them.

His thought process was brought to a halt as he spotted what appeared to be a harbour in the distance. Glad for some kind of civilisation in this vast, barren land, he made a beeline towards it. It appeared to be either a large town or a small city, though as he approached he found himself taken aback by the inhabitants.

He saw humanoid creatures of all shapes, colours and sizes; creatures that looked like Minotaurs, others he could only assume were Elves but real, there were more of those bulky, green-skinned creatures that he'd... encountered earlier, as well as more of those tusked beings. He saw walking corpses acting like civilised people, making a note that perhaps the way Necromancy worked in wherever his half-baked portal had taken him was different to how it was in his own world.

He also saw tall Elf-like beings with purple skin, small human-looking creatures with vibrant hair colours, what appeared to be real Dwarves and of course, other humans. But what really caught his eye was the fact that there were _boats_. At last he could get even further away, until one day he could hopefully stop running.

As he approached, he was suddenly stopped by two small, green-skinned beings with huge ears. "Stop right there, pal. How long are you stayin' for?"

He blinked, surprised; firstly to hear his own language and secondly because these creatures seemed to have an accent from New Jersey or New York. "Oh... I intend to take a boat out of here as soon as possible." He replied cautiously.

"What, somethin' wrong with Ratchet?" The guard asked, looking at him as if offended.

He quickly started to stammer out, "N-no, that's not—" before he could finish, the two creatures started to laugh.

"We're just messin' with ya, kid. Go right through." They chuckled. He just walked on through, pulling his makeshift hood further along his head, hoping to hide his face.

He made a beeline towards the pier, trying to avoid other people as much as possible. He spotted another of these small green creatures that made him think of Goblins, but he was wearing a white pirate's shirt, the kind that fully displayed ones chest.

"Excuse me," He started, catching the assumed shipmaster's attention, "where does this boat go?"

The creature looked at him. "What, you never been to Booty Bay before?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"I've... never been _here_ before." He admitted, briefly looking around.

"Ohhh, why didn't ya say so, kid. You 'appen to be standing in Ratchet, one of the greatest Goblin port-cities in Kalimdor!" The shipmaster stated proudly.

He nodded – so these were Goblins. He also decided to assume that 'Kalimdor' was the name of the continent, given the Goblin's phrasing.

"I see... and this boat goes to..?" He asked carefully.

"Booty Bay in the Eastern Kingdoms." The Goblin answered simply.

Just from the sound of it, 'Eastern Kingdoms', he decided that he did not want to be there. He did not want to be in any 'Kingdoms' right now. "Is there anywhere a bit more... isolated?" He asked, looking around again.

Before the Goblin could respond, there was suddenly the sound of an explosion. A rough voice shouted something in a language he was unfamiliar with, then what he assumed was a Goblin voice spoke up "For all you non-Orc speakers, we got Demons coming in fast!"

Immediately everyone sprang to action, many running out of Ratchet, others going to key points, looking to defend. He looked for the Shipmaster, but he seemed to have disappeared. Either to join the fray or hide.

Either way, they had said that Demons were invading. He ran towards a building and used his wind magic to propel himself to the roof, looking at the battle unfold. These were not the types of Demons he was expecting.

There were huge, bulking creatures that carried axes, swords and halberds that looked like they could cut a building in half. There were terrible constructs of rock and fire, horrifying hounds like creatures with what appeared to be horns from a distance, and of course small, imp-like creatures.

What intrigued him most though was the warriors fighting the Demons; swords, maces, axes, bows and magic. It seemed so much like a fantasy novel of some sort. But there was also the _CRACK_ of loud rifle shots; early blunderbuss shots no doubt.

He saw one of the halberd wielding Demons stomp menacingly towards what appeared to be a female Goblin in leather, two daggers discarded either side of her. He jumped off the building and ran towards the Demon, dropping the meter* long blade from his sleeve. As he ran he jumped into the air, propelling himself with some wind magic and threw the blade at the head of the Demon.

* * *

"You really thought attacking me from behind would work, little Rogue?!" The Demon spat at the Goblin on the floor before him. However, before she could respond, a blade pierced his skull... from behind. Green blood spewed forth as the Demon fell to his knees, then onto his stomach. The Goblin looked up to see a rather young human walk up, removing the blade from the demon's head.

She stood and eyed him as she walked over to her daggers. He was cute, though she didn't understand why he was hiding his face. "Hey, thanks for the assist, cutie." She cooed. "Could I get the name of my saviour?" She asked a little more teasingly, putting on a damsel-in-distress voice. Or at least, the Goblin variation.

The human looked at her, then behind her. She turned to see a Dreadstalker, though before it could attack she had ran up to it and stabbed it with one dagger that was laced with a paralysis poison, then sliced it with the other which was coated in the more traditional kind of poison. She kept moving around it in a method that can only be described as 'coordinated chaos' until the beast fell, quite dead. She turned to look at the human only to find that he'd disappeared. _Ohh, the dark mysterious type, eh? I've always wanted one of those._ She thought to herself, subconsciously giving her lips a lick. However her attention was turned back to the battle at hand when the head of a Tauren rolled to a stop at her feet. She gave herself a reminder to be more careful.

After all, she did not want to leave her daughter without a mother.

* * *

He continued helping in the defence of Ratchet, though decidedly tried to avoid that rather... _inappropriate_ Goblin for now. However, just as the Demons seemed to be letting up, one of those Minotaur creatures ran towards them, shouting; "The Crossroads are under attack from a Legion Commander! The High Overlord needs help!"

He did not know what any of that really meant, but he was on his way to these supposed 'Crossroads' before anyone else. He understood that a commander was making themselves vulnerable.

He was not about to let this opportunity let up.

He sped past the Minotaur and in the direction it had come from, he soon saw the Crossroads, made evident by the huge Demon that was standing in the middle of it. He saw the other Fighters being fended off by Demons whilst a few individuals attempted to take her. One she caused to burst into green flames with the snap of a finger, the other she lifted into the air with the flick of a wrist, throwing him across the battlefield. He spotted an older looking warrior – Orcs he had learnt they were called – and, assuming him to be the High Overlord, closed his eyes. He had to get there faster. He concentrated, then four words escaped his lips.

"Time alter; double accel"

To everyone else, it seemed like he disappeared.

Saurfang was breathing heavily, but he was still on his feet, glaring up at the Eredar Sorceress. She cackled, staring him down. "Surrender, Orc. Your kind once served the Legion, they can do again."

He gripped the Arcanite Reaper in his hands. "I... will _never_ serve them again..." He then charged at her, yelling "LOK'TAR OGAR! FOR AZEROTH!" As he jumped at her, his weapon raised high. The Eredar smirked and held out a hand, shooting waves of shadow at him, knocking him out of the air and onto his back. He slowly stood to his feet.

"At least you get to die standing." She mockingly consoled him, before preparing a blast of Felfire to finish the High Overlord off... but the death never came. Her eyes suddenly widened as their was the sickening sound of metal impaling flesh. When Saurfang looked, he saw a black blade was right through her stomach. She looked down, then turned slowly. He looked beyond her, seeing a strangely clad human.

Her eyes were wide in shock. "You... human... where did you acquire a Black Key?!" She yelled in rage, though Saurfang could detect another emotion; fear.

"You know what these are? I'm impressed... because I don't know what you are. All I know is that you are a Demon, and I can kill you." With that, the human brought out more red hilts seemingly from his sleeves, the black blades appearing soon after. He threw them towards the Eredar in a fan, piercing her chest. He then began to run at her as she began to shoot chaos bolts at the human, who dodged them whilst running. He jumped and before she could think to counter, his fist embedded itself in her chest, crushing some vital organs.

Only one type of person could have such training and the Black Keys.

As she fell to her knees, coughing green blood, she looked at the human. "This world will... still fall... to the Legion... Executor."

She could not help but smirk as she saw him hesitate. She knew what he was, where he was from... and she knew it made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe." He said, before stabbing another Black Key into her skull, ending her existence on Azeroth. "But not today."

Saurfang looked at the human as he stood up, using the Arcanite Reaper to steady himself. "I am... in your debt, human. What is your name?"

He looked at Saurfang as he picked up what the Eredar had called 'Black Keys', then Saurfang received an answer in a single word. "Ezekiel."

* * *

 ***39 inches for those of you who don't do meters.**

 **So... that was a long one. That was actually 4 Word Document pages long. So that happened.**

 **Any questions about Black Keys, Executors, etc. will be answered in the story itself... later. Still, feel free to ask questions, review, give feedback and etcetera.**

 **On the subject of reviews, due to... some technical issues FFN seems to be having, I was only able to read the reviews on my email. So, it's not really a problem, just thought I'd mention that.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	3. Consequences

**Here it is at last! Took a bit longer than last time, but not an unreasonable amount of time. Thankfully. This one is also longer than the last chapter by 100 words or so.**

 **Aburg76: I seem to be doing that a lot. This next chapter... may or may not do it again. Honestly not sure.**

 **ultima_owner: Exactly what I was thinking! Also, how do the Legion know about Black Keys?! Find out... NOT this chapter. Later, though, later.**

 **NOTE THE SECOND: So, apparently, the whole star symbol you get when you hold down shift and press 8 doesn't work, and nobody told me, so I've had to go and add these wonderful lines in instead to separate up the chapter and make it more... readable. Also did the same in Chapter 2, I just didn't realise it was an issue back then, but yeah. Anyway! NOW enjoy!**

* * *

Consequences

Rin Tohsaka was not happy.

Her Saturday morning routine of lazing in bed had been rudely interrupted by a surprise visit from the familiar of Lord El-Melloi II, also known as the head of the Clock Tower and ultimately her principle.

Or headmaster. The difference between English and American confused her sometimes, the issue being that they were the same language with only a few select words changed.

She was currently standing in an alleyway that had been quarantined by the Mages Association; they had placed a bounded field that caused any outside it to see only an empty alley, but once you were inside it, you saw what they were hiding, just as had happened to her.

She was staring at the upper torso of a bulky, green-skinned humanoid creature that looked like it had come straight from a fantasy book, or a video game. Whilst she was indeed intrigued by this discovery, she was not about to show it. They had disturbed her sleep after all.

"Tohsaka, glad you could make it." She heard Lord El-Melloi II say, but her aqua eyes never once looked at him.

"Hmph. You dragged me here for _this?_ " She bluntly stated, puffing out her cheeks.

"This upper body appeared here yesterday. As you can see, it has been cleanly severed. No physical weapon could have done this. We have reason to believe—"

She sighed and stepped past him, pulling a blue jewel out of her pocket and holding it over the body, closing her eyes. The jewel began to glow, but after a while, the glow disappeared and her eyes opened wide. "That's impossible."

"What is it?" El-Melloi asked, stepping forwards.

"There is residual magic here, enough energy to create a portal... it looks like this creature was pushed through it but..."

"But what, Tohsaka?"

The black-haired Japanese Magus shook her head. "This creature doesn't match any known magical energies... which means he must be from somewhere unknown... in short—"

"From another world." El-Melloi cut in, causing Rin to simply nod.

"But you'd need a powerful artifact to amount that kind of power and no one we know has access to that—"

"Ezekiel."

* * *

Ezekiel was currently being escorted.

After saving this Orc – whose name turned out to be Saurfang – some other humans had tried to get him to go with them. To cut a long and unnecessarily bloody story short, he had revealed that he was not part of the Alliance. Whilst some priests tended to the wounds of the two unfortunate humans, Saurfang had decided that Ezekiel should be taken to meet the Warchief.

So here he was, being escorted by Saurfang, one of these Minotaurs and a blue-skinned creature with tusks. Saurfang had sent an Orc on a ridiculously sized wolf ahead to deliver the message of who, or what, was on their way.

"So, if you're not with the Alliance, what are you?" The High Overlord suddenly asked, eying Ezekiel with... curiosity. "Bloodsail? Defias? Scarlet?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "None of these names mean anything to me. I can reveal the truth once I've met this Warchief." He bluntly stated, going back to silence.

Saurfang shook his head, "You need to tell me something. No doubt she will want an answer from me first."

Ezekiel clocked that. ' _She', hmm? Is it a matriarchy then? Or something else?_

Eventually, he gave the High Overlord an answer. "I'm a fugitive."

* * *

"Who?" The auburn-haired boy asked, looking at his friend with some level of confusion.

Rin sighed in exasperation. Of course he had not heard of Ezekiel. It was typical, really, he was sometimes – no, _always –_ so dense. "Listen, Shirou, you know about Executors, right?"

Shirou Emiya nodded, "madmen the Church uses to do their dirty work." He answered.

Rin looked out at the view before her; they were sitting on a rooftop together with a near-perfect view of London. She had not thought much of the city when she first arrived, but she had to admit, it was a breathtaking view. "Perhaps from a simpleton's perspective, yes, but there's more to it than that. They are heretic hunters, Demon killers and Vampire slayers. To be an Executor means that you're also a first rate murderer." She explained, "Kirei was once an Executor."

Shirou was not surprised. Of course that sick man had been one, how could he have not been?

"Executors follow the Eighth Sacrament, which allows them to use some methods considered heretical, like Magecraft, to get the job done." She looks back at the brown-haired boy. "Ezekiel was also an Executor, but... he went rogue."

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at Orgrimmar. The city was rather... curious. It was not civilised, nor was it barbaric; the walls were made of wood and spikes, yet they were also made of stone and stood tall. As they entered through the gates, he received looks from the various races of this supposed Horde.

Not once did he see a human. _Curious_ he thought.

If he were to describe the city, he would call it a city built by warriors. The many races gathered almost seemed barbaric – with the exception of these green-eyed Elves – but there was something... unique about them. Something that differentiated them from barbarians. Something beautiful, but he could not put his finger on what that was.

They soon enough entered a building which he assumed this Warchief could be found in. This Warchief was... not what he was expecting.

She stood, long dark hair fell out of her hood with streaks of white. Her skin was a pale blue-grey, her eyes glowed a stunning ruby colour, she stood gracefully, but also like she was ready to shoot six arrows at a moments notice. Her bow never left her hand...

She was beautiful.

He was made aware of the fact he had been staring when Saurfang elbowed him in the chest, causing him to cough a bit, shake his head and stand up straight, hoping that he had not missed anything. Thankfully, the Warchief spoke.

"So, the High Overlord tells me that you are a fugitive... tell me, human, what did you do?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'why is that a bad thing'?!"

The black-haired Japanese Magus was standing now, her aqua eyes glaring at her auburn-haired friend with pure exasperation.

"If he went rogue from the Executors, then he didn't like what they did, right?"

She could only blink. He was not wrong. Eventually she sighed, dropping her shoulders and rubbing her temples, her eyes shut tight. Once she was sure she had the strength to continue, she looked at him, placing a hand on her hip. "You're right, he didn't." She reluctantly admitted. "But... he's made himself a wanted heretic."

"What did he do?" Shirou asked, now standing himself.

"He broke into one of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament's vaults, where they kept various relics from saints, and set it on fire. He also burned a Holy Shroud that was supposedly the Holy Shroud of Jesus and stole the Shroud of Peter, which grants the wearer _extreme_ regenerative abilities."

"Why though? Does he no longer believe?"

Rin shook her head. "No, he still believes in God... he just believes all of the Church are heretics. So they respond by calling _him_ the heretic."

Shirou nodded, but still looked confused. "But then... why should the Mage's Association care?"

"Because, Emiya," She looked directly at him, arms crossed, "He has a sealing designation."

Shirou could not help but to let out a surprised gasp. "What?" He asked, confused. "How? Only Magus get those, don't they?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Shirou... but he was a Magus. As I've _already told you,_ members of the Eighth Sacrament are aloud to use any method to achieve their goals; including methods deemed heretical." She sighed at how dense he could be sometimes.

Shirou slowly came to an understanding. That was why Kirei was a priest and a Magus, because of the Eighth Sacrament. It also explained why he was a heartless killer. "So, what did he do to get a sealing designation?"

Rin sensed a sudden seriousness about her friend, but why? "He stole several artifacts from the Association... artifacts that could be used to summon Servants in the Holy Grail War."

"But the Grail was dismantled by you and Lord El-Melloi, so it would be impossible to summon a Servant here. So why does he bother with them."

Rin was about to answer when her brain picked up Shirou's tone... he already had an answer.

"Tohsaka... this creature looked like it came from a fantasy book... what if there are concentrations of great magical power in this world?"

The normally unimpressed girl blinked in surprise, completely caught off-guard. Since when did this previously sorry excuse for a Magus become this perceptive? Maybe she was finally rubbing off on him. "I... suppose that could work." She confirmed slowly, still wrapping her head around the fact that Shirou was getting better at this Magus business.

He then said the same thing that had just crossed Rin's mind; "We need to get to this world."

* * *

"So," Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen and Warchief of the Horde, stepped slowly to the items new laid out on the floor. Ezekiel had shared his story, though at first he had been holding some details back.

Sylvanas had easily picked apart his lies.

" _So, where did you steal these artifacts from?" She asked, eying the human._

" _Oh... the... city of mages."_

" _You mean Dalaran?"_

 _Ezekiel sighed in relief; not audibly, no, it was in his expression, his eyes, his sudden shift in the way he stood. She had to commend him, he was doing well to hide it as none of the others present could have possibly picked up on his body language._

 _Unfortunately for him, she was better._

" _Yes, Dalaran."_

 _She looked at him, then sighed. "If you will not be honest with me, then there is no point in you being here. I will have you—"_

" _Okay, okay!" Now he sighed, but in defeat._

 _She grinned in victory. Not with her mouth, no, she had not done that since Undeath. She did it in her eyes, in the way she stood. And she was pleasantly surprised when she saw it. He read her body language._

 _Perhaps he was more interesting than she had first thought._

That had been the last hole she had pointed out before he admitted the truth, that he was from another world. He explained the Holy Church, his former status as one of these ruthlessly efficient Executors and his use of a different type of magic, called Magecraft, and how he had stolen these artifacts from the 'Mage's Association', which sounded like a more stuck up version of the Kirin Tor.

It was very hard to be more stuck up than the Kirin Tor.

She had explained that the idea of other worlds was not new to the people of Azeroth. The Orcs and the Draenei had both come from another world, the majority of the Burning Legion were from other worlds. Not just that, but there was also the rumours of the Alliance receiving refugees from another world.

Word was Anduin had married one of them.

But now she returned her focus to these supposed artifacts. Among them were two pieces of wood, a letter, a piece of stone, a bloodied leaf, a tuft of fur and a laurel wreath. She would have dismissed them, except for the fact that the two pieces of wood showed no signs of ageing; the letter was sealed and yet he had opened it before, the seal somehow going back to a state of being unbroken; the stone had strange rune markings on it; the bloodied leaf still dripped. The tuft of fur and the laurel wreath seemed unremarkable except for the fact that they had not aged either.

"These," Ezekiel explained, "are... used as catalysts. A point to summon powerful spirits from. Think of it as bringing a person's spirit back in a body that has been constructed for them." He wish he had a better way of explaining it, but for now it would do.

Sylvanas began to get... an idea. "These... spirits. They are presumably legends from your world?" She received a nod. "And they are powerful?"

"They are when I summon them, yes."

She nodded, "and you'd be able to summon them now?"

"Not right now... I'd need to be somewhere that has an insane amount of magical energy and the means to get that on my world has been destroyed."

She seemed thoughtful on the outside, but in reality, her mind was made up. "You shall have what you wish. The Sunwell will not do... but certain parts of the Nexus have not been inhabited since Malygos's fall."

Ezekiel blinked. "Where _is_ this 'Nexus'?"

"It is somewhere isolated, somewhere you should not be disturbed. A continent called Northrend."

Ezekiel nodded. By now he knew why she was helping him; so he could help her. After all, Heroic Spirits would be very useful soldiers against the Legion.

 _Or any other foe she throws them at._ His last doubt whispered in his head.

* * *

 **So there you have it, chapter 3, aptly named "consequences" as it deals with the consequences of Ezekiel's actions on both worlds.**

 **A more apt name would probably have been "the exposition chapter" but whatever.**

 **Please review and stuff! I appreciate feedback!**

 **Next stop, NORTHREND!**


	4. Silver

**So, here is the fourth chapter! Now, let me start by tackling this; both aburg76 and RavenNox bring up the fantastic point of Servant power and how it's affected by fame as well as legend and also if they're in their homeland or not. Their legend still plays a part in their power and it's not all dependant on fame. But I am toying with a couple of ideas, one being to base their power purely on their legend and another being to base their fame boost on their fame in the entirety of the world they come from, yet another being that the more deeds they do, the more tasks they complete in the world of Azeroth and the more well known they become, the more powerful they get. Again, just three of the ideas I'm still toying with. There's nothing permanent yet but it has been something I've been thinking about. So yeah!**

 **Neema Amiry: Thank you!**

 **ultima-owner: Yes, very fortunate. And you'd be wise to think so.**

 **Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Silver

Ezekiel had at first thought it was only rumour, but now he was beginning to regret not buying an extra coat. The cold wind cut to the bone as the Zeppelin approached Warsong Hold. He was at least impressed by the Zeppelin; he hadn't thought that this world was capable of such a feat as flying machinery. He had no doubt that the Goblin's insane intellect had something to do with it.

By 'insane' he meant _literally insane_. There were no safety measures or precautions and every time the engine even sputtered slightly he expected to explode.

Suddenly health and safety rules and laws back in his homeworld were starting to make sense.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a Goblin loudly announcing; "We have arrived at Warsong Hold!" Ezekiel was off before the Goblin said anything else.

He did not stay long in Warsong Hold, immediately heading outside. He would have stayed longer but in all honesty, some of the looks he was receiving made him a but unnerved. He brought out his map and stared at it. The Nexus was very close to where they had landed him, apparently, but there was a body of water between him and it.

A sharp gust of wind blew the map out of his hands and he immediately began to pursue it.

He wished that it had blown anywhere but where it went; it blew right into the face of what he presumed was a warrior. "Sorry..." He began to say, removing the map. Then he saw it; the unnatural blue glow of the eyes, the grey, almost dead looking skin. It took him a full minute to register that this was an Orc.

"Watch it, _human._ " He spat, "you're a little far from Valiance Keep... are you lost? Or are you a _spy?_ "

Ezekiel watched the Orc's hand travel to the hilt of the war axe on his back...

" _Kreka!_ " A commanding voice shouted, causing the Orc to freeze. He turned and Ezekiel looked past him at the owner of the voice; it was another one of these... 'warriors', the same blue glow inhabiting her eyes, but her skin was the colour of the ice and snow, her hair was blood red and she appeared human. She was on a steed that appeared extremely decayed, but it's hooves were that of blue fire and it's eyes also glowed. "We will be late. Leave him be." She said simply, without emotion.

The Orc grunted and turned back towards her, pretending as if he did not exist, and walked towards her. They left, Ezekiel stood there with the map in hand, curious. Much too curious.

* * *

If he had been keeping track correctly, they were outside the Temple City of En'kilah. The walls were high and their appearance was almost like the manifestation of the word 'cold', but these mysterious knights did not enter the city. Instead, more of these decaying warriors rode out to meet them. He found a conveniently shaped rock to hide behind and listened.

"Kreka. Bloodraine." One of the warriors from the city spoke. He was a Dwarf from the look of it. "I assume that ye 'ave been briefed?"

The human woman, presumably Bloodraine, spoke. "I know that a Warlock has been captured. Why?"

"He was shadowin' one of our own."

"Let me guess," The Orc, Kreka, interjected, "was he shadowing the Elf sap who has 'found _love'_ with a _cat_?" He spat, clearly showing a distaste.

"That 'Elf sap' happens to be the chosen of the Lich King. Would you disagree with _him_?" Bloodraine quickly questioned. The Orc simply grunted.

"Anyway," The Dwarf quickly redirected the topic, "We were aboot ta hold a meetin' tae decide what ta do with this Warlock."

With that, the Knights went into this city. Ezekiel, however, was too curious now. He threw three Black Keys into the wall and jumped from one to the other, using them to scale the wall. _I'll come back for them later_ he decided before jumping into the city.

It was not difficult to sneak through the city, considering that it seemed like all of the Knights were in one of these spires having the meeting. Ezekiel had searched the second spire and found it empty, so that left the third spire.

Inside a couple of rotting Undead creatures shambled around, but they were quickly dispatched by his Black Keys.

He moved further in and what he saw almost made him gasp. A human was being suspended in the centre of the chamber by frozen chains that wrapped around his wrists and heels. His hair was black and long and he appeared unconscious.

He threw two Black Keys into the chains digging into his wrists and quickly moved to catch him as he fell. Easing him to the floor, he then broke the chains that held his heels. The clothing that this supposed Warlock wore was black and green, made of cloth. Ezekiel was about to lift him up when he opened his eyes.

"... _please_ tell me you didn't kiss me." Were the Warlock's first words.

Ezekiel chuckled and stood up, offering a hand to the human, who took it and stood himself. He was still curious, though. But first, formalities. "My name is Ezekiel."

The Warlock nodded and looked at him; that's when Ezekiel saw it, a rare trait he had not seen before. He had silver eyes. "Nayren," He answered simply, "Foxton," He continued, "of Lordaeron and ultimately homeless Warlock. At your service." He did an exaggerated bow.

Nayren looked him over again. "So, how did you get past the Death Knights?"

Ezekiel blinked, then it clicked. That's what these warriors were, Death Knights. "They're all in another spire discussing what to do with you... so we need to leave."

"Right, just... one moment." Nayren went over to a chest and kicked it open, probably just to look cool given that the chest was never locked. He knelt and grabbed something from inside and as he pulled it out, Ezekiel found himself once again surprised; Nayren did not look particularly strong, appearing rather scrawny and pale. But out of that chest he pulled a scythe; a wooden staff with a metal blade. He swung it around once then placed it on his back, holding it there through some sort of magic. "Right. Let's go." Nayren stopped. "Actually, once we get outside, I might be able to get us out of here faster."

* * *

"I'm jus' sayin' that we canna jus' _kill him!_ " The Dwarven Death Knight sent a glare at Kreka, whose expression changed to one of anger.

"He knows too much! I'd have that Prince-befriending cat-loving Elf killed as well!" The Orc spat bluntly.

"Why, he's done nothin' wrong 'cept remain neutral in all this madness. Unless yer still tied to yer faction, Kreka?" The Dwarf questioned calmly.

" _He_ has a life of luxury whilst the rest of us remain in Acherus! Whilst _he_ seeks _comfort_ for his _suffering, WE_ continue to _endure it!_ " Kreka slammed his foot into the floor. The Dwarf just sighed.

"Yer jus' jealous. Now, if we could get back tae the matter at hand..."

"You won't be able to decide what to do with the Warlock." Bloodraine spoke at last. They turned to look at her, finding her near the entrance to the spire, looking out.

"And why not, lass?" The Dwarf asked, curious. She had not said a word since she got here, she had just stared with her usual blank expression out of the entrance. She had always been one who preferred actions over words.

"Because he's escaping."

The two Death Knights ran to the entrance and saw, without a doubt, the Warlock galloping off on a Felsteed with some other human sitting behind him. They knew that by the time they mounted their Deathchargers, the Warlock would be long gone.

Whilst Kreka shouted obscenities in the Orcish language, Bloodraine just watched the duo escape calmly. "Light bless you, Nayren."

She smiled.

* * *

Once they were quite a while away from the Temple City, Nayren slowed his steed to a trot. "So... where are we going?" He asked this mysterious Ezekiel whom had saved him.

Ezekiel thought for a moment. "So, is this steed the only thing you can summon?" He asked. Nayren was about to question how that was an answer to 'where are we going' but decided to play along.

"No, actually. I can summon some other Demons as well, though Demonology isn't my specialty." He explained. "Why?"

"Do these summonings normally include a ritual?" Ezekiel asked. Yet another question that did not make much sense, but still Nayren answered.

"Yes, sometimes... why..?"

"Would it be possible to use those rituals to, I don't know, summon something else?"

Nayren's brain put two and two together. What was he planning on summoning? Needless to say, Nayren was much too eager to find out. That and he had nowhere else to go. "I've... never tried it before, but in theory it could work."

Ezekiel nodded. "Then to answer your question, _we_ are headed to the Nexus."

"Oh goodie." Nayren mumbled to himself, "we'll need a Gryphon."

* * *

 **That's a wrap! A bit of a shorter chapter than usual, but I felt that anything that I could've added belonged in a different chapter. Please leave your reviews! Next chapter will have a bit more focus on the Fate guys... like Shirou and Rin getting to Azeroth. Not saying that's what WILL happen, just an example.**

 **Review game for the day; why did Bloodraine smile? I'd like to hear your thoughtsand theories. Also, free cookies for whoever can name the 'Elf sap' that they talk about, because that is a reference.**


	5. Thinking with Portals

**Here it is! The next chapter! So, yeah, this chapter will be mainly focusing on Fate people so... for anyone not familiar with TYPE-MOON's Fate, uh, this should give you a little insight.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, from what I've gathered, the Ebon Blade are VERY loyal to Bolvar. So is she. There's a different reason for her behaviour but... you'll find out.**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Thinking with Portals

Shirou smiled.

It had been too long since he had been home, but after he and Rin decided that they needed to follow Ezekiel to this other world, they had agreed to return to Fuyuki to prevent the Mages Association from preventing them going – or even worse, using the opportunity to try and harness the supposed magical potential of this world for their own gain.

So now, here they were, standing outside of the Emiya household. Rin stood next to him, both were thinking of the Holy Grail War. Eventually, without a word, Shirou stepped forward and knocked on the door.

The door opened quietly, already giving away who was opening it. "Hello, who is it?" A quiet, gentle voice spoke. However, when they saw each other, the girl behind the door gasped in surprise, her violet eyes going wide. "S-Senpai?"

Shirou smiled at the violet haired girl. "Yes, Sakura, we're home."

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud, excited cry of "Shiiiroooooooouuu!" before a little girl with long white hair and red eyes sped past Sakura, clinging to Shirou's leg. "You're home!" She shouted with joy.

"I missed you, too, Illya..." Shirou chuckled. However, before the reunion could be properly enjoyed, Rin cleared her throat.

"I hate to break this up, but we're here for a reason. Sakura, I need you to accompany me back to the Tohsaka residence to pick up some things." Rin said.

"Yes, big sister." She smiled, which was infectious enough to cause Rin to smile as well. With that, the two sisters left Shirou to unpack.

* * *

The two sisters were talking about Rin's time in London as they walked. Normally Rin was not as open, but this was her sister, not just that but they had only started behaving like sisters about two years ago and Rin had not been around for a lot of it, having been studying in London.

However, as the two walked and talked, they did not see someone walking towards them, someone who clearly did not see them. There was a comical _CRASH_ as the three bumped into each other, all of them falling to floor.

"Oh! Sakura! Please forgive me..." Rin heard a female voice.

"Hehe, that's all right Hakuno. Oh!" Sakura went over to Rin and helped her stand. As soon as she was up, the Magus turned to inspect this 'Hakuno'. She seemed like a very plain girl, with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She appeared to wear the uniform for the academy that she had once attended, the same one where Sakura still went.

"Sakura, who is...?"

"Oh! Rin, this is Hakuno. She and her brother Haruko transferred from another school after it burnt down. They've been really helpful with you and Senpai gone." The violet-haired girl smiled. "Better yet, Rin, they're both capable of using Magecraft. I've been teaching them a little bit." She added. That was what baffled Rin. Not that these apparent twins were capable of Magecraft, but that Sakura had been teaching them.

She really was becoming a skilled Magus after all.

Suddenly, Rin had a thought. Sure, she and Shirou could go to this world purely by themselves, but... Ezekiel had taken several catalysts and they had none. If they had access to more catalysts then she would not have considered this plan; if the magical energy of this world was as strong as they believed, then they'd the able to sustain several Servants each. However, without catalysts, the probability of being able to summon more than one Servant was low, considering that having a catalyst was the only way to bypass any unknown variables. Even then, all of this was still only a theory; she honestly had no idea what to expect to be able to accomplish in this world, but it was best to be prepared for every situation.

That and she was not about to admit that she had no clue what she was doing. At least not yet, anyway.

"Sakura. Change of plan... go with Hakuno, get her brother and bring them to the Emiya household. I only need a couple of things from the house, anyway." Sakura would have protested but... she sensed that her sister had an idea and so, she nodded and walked off with Hakuno.

Rin watched her sister leave. She hated to leave her sister behind again, but this world was probably too dangerous for her. But she could not help but feel guilt crawl up inside her... after all, she was about to take away her sister's new friends as well.

* * *

Much later that day, after Shirou had played with Illya until his body felt like falling apart – seriously, why had Taiga thought it was a good idea to buy her a Wii – he was laying on his futon, relaxing, when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," He announced as he got up and trod to the door, swinging it open. He was surprised to see Sakura there, but just as he was about to comment on how it had not taken as long as he had thought it would when he saw the two people with Sakura – a boy and a girl whom both had brown hair and eyes, looking rather similar to each other. But he also noticed the lack of Rin. "Sakura, who are-"

"Senpai, meet Hakuno and Haruko. Rin asked me to bring them here and wait for her. She went ahead to gather what she needed from the manor." Sakura answered with a smile. The two individuals in question waved.

Shirou invited them inside and sat them all in the living room. "So... you two are twins?" Shirou asked. It seemed like an obvious question, but you could never be to careful. However, they both nodded. "So... if you don't mind me asking, Sakura, why did you invite them? I don't think Tohsaka—"

"Rin told me to bring them," Sakura answered, then proceeded to explain to Shirou that the two in question were both Magi, taught by Sakura herself.

"Wow... that's amazing, Sakura." Shirou complimented.

"Th-thank you, Senpai..." Sakura stammered with a blush.

Of course, it was a blush that Shirou completely missed.

"But why does Rin want you here..." Shirou thought aloud.

"My sister and I were wondering the same thing." Haruko put in, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I mean, we're nothing special." He stated rather bluntly. "I mean, we've barely mastered any Magecraft." The brown-haired boy added. Sakura could not help but to draw comparisons between Haruko and Shirou. In some aspects, they were nothing alike; but in others the similarity was ludicrous. She smiled a bit as she remembered Haruko saying something back in the academy that had made her laugh because it was exactly what Shirou would have said in the same situation.

Hakuno got up during the conversation, "do you... have any snacks here, Shirou?"

Shirou blinked but stood himself. "Don't worry about that. It's approaching tea already; I'll make something for us to eat. Taiga will be in soon anyway." The twins nodded and simultaneously said 'arigato' before Shirou left for the kitchen, quickly pursued by Sakura.

Hakuno let out a sigh as she sat back down. "He doesn't even realise Sakura likes him, does he?" This earned a chuckle from her twin.

"No, didn't even see her blush. Good guy, though. Seems very nice... but cautious. Though after participating in a Holy Grail War, I guess anyone would be cautious."

Haruko was silent for a time. Sakura (and eventually Illya) had told them about the Fifth Holy Grail War, and what had happened. At least, what she knew of it. Even Sakura had not yet learned the whole truth, and Illya could only tell it from her perspective, though it was from Illya that they learnt of Shirou's relationship with Saber.

" _I may look like a little girl, but I'm not oblivious. The way big brother looked at her told me everything I need to know."_ Were the Einzbern's precise words. It was kind of creepy how she could be acting like a little girl one moment, then behave like a grown adult devoid of all emotion the next. The thought sent shivers down Haruko's spine.

"He _is_ kind of cute though." Hakuno said suddenly, a smirk gracing her features.

"What?!" Haruko turned to look at his sister with a startled expression.

Hakuno laughed when she saw her brother's expression. It was priceless. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" He announced, sending one final glare at his sister, who just giggled. He opened the door and the next thing he saw was boxes coming towards his face.

When he shook himself out of his daze, he found himself on the floor. There were two boxes either side of him, thankfully undamaged, but on top of him was...

Well, he felt it before he saw it. Something warm and soft. It felt like warm pillows were being pressed against his chest, and he found himself looking into a pair of stunning aqua eyes.

"Get off me!" Rin yelled to the brown-eyed boy beneath her.

Haruko blinked. "You're the one on top of me..."

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she got up. He quickly stood himself. "Just... watch where you're going, idiot!" She scolded before going to pick up one of the boxes, so Haruko went for another. Hakuno came in and helped move a third, but there was a smirk on her face. Haruko decided not to comment.

* * *

They were all gathered in the garden with only the moon and stars to watch over them. Sakura had helped her sister unpack the boxes, revealing quite the collection of Magus paraphernalia that Rin had decided was needed. The twins could not make head or tail of it.

Eventually, however, the most experienced Magus present spoke up. "Shirou, I need you to stand here." She marked the spot with a blue jewel which Shirou stood over. "Now, normally we'd need a powerful artifact to achieve this, but I don't think that the Mages Association will let us have one... so we're going for the next best thing." She looked at Shirou, "how's your Projection?"

Shirou only asked "What do you need?"

"Anything."

He nodded and closed his eyes, then held out a hand. "Trace... on."

The twins watched in awe as an outline appeared of what looked like a spiral, in his hand was some kind of hilt. Rin got to work rushing around, going to different 'tables' she had set up in a triangle around where Shirou stood. The blue hilt materialised in his hand, a swirled blade soon followed.

His eyes were closed as he concentrated. He had only seen the weapon utilised as a projectile by the Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War, but it worked for the situation at hand. He thought about it, about the shape of the weapon, the components.

"All right, is it manifested?" Rin asked, getting a nod as a response. "Then slash this jewel."

"How will that create a portal?!" Haruko asked, perplexed.

"Because I've stored copious amounts of magical energy from vari—"

"Okay, okay, how will slashing it work?"

Rin sighed, "only breaking it with an artifact of great power will work. Shirou has the ability to create copies of any weapon he comes into contact with, including weapons of great power. I just hope that a copy will suffice." With that, Rin threw the jewel at Shirou who, instead of slashing, stabbed it.

It worked.

An explosion of magical energy blew them off their feet and in the ground was a swirling mass of blue energy. A portal. They'd done it.

But even now, it was starting to close. Rin cursed the existence of Gaia and picked up the others. "Shirou, Hakuno, Haruko, jump in now!"

Without hesitation, the three jumped through, just as Rin had hoped. She looked at Sakura... but turned her face away, her face bearing a pained expression. "Stay safe." With that, she jumped through. Sakura struggled to her feet, but the portal closed. She was silent. After only a few hours of her coming back...

Her sister had left her again.

* * *

Nayren blinked. They were outside of the Nexus, preparing to enter. The entire ride there, Nayren had listened to Ezekiel explain who he was, where he was from and why he was here; the Warlock had decided that he wanted to visit this other world one day, even if it did have the most mundane name ever. Seriously. Earth. What kind of name was that?

"So, these people from this... 'Mage's Association' won't follow you?" The Lordaeronian asked his new acquaintance.

"What? No..." Ezekiel went on to explain, "The Mage's Association wouldn't bother. None of these artifacts are _really_ worth anything in terms of research. The only people that would come after me would be former participants in the Grail War and none of them could convince the Association to give up anything that could make portals. Hell, no one had ever really made a portal before, as far as I was concerned. I just took Spatial Transportation and amplified it with Jewel—"

"Common, speak common." Nayren quickly interrupted, scratching the back of his bed.

Ezekiel thought for a moment. "I empowered a short-range teleport spell with _a lot_ of magical energy. Turns out the excess energy must have made a portal rather than transport me immediately. Or that's... the working theory." He shook his head, "Besides, there are three or four other people who would think of this and _none_ of them could get access to the artifacts required."

"And they couldn't make anything else that had the same magnitude of power?"

Ezekiel stopped. That seemed to ring a bell, a report they had received from Caren Hortensia about how the Grail War had ended. But he could not recall. He shook his head, "nah," He said, dismissing the idea. "Only projection Magecraft fits the bill, and it's impossible to use Projection Magecraft to do something like that. From what I understand, only a third rate Magus would invest time in Projection Magecraft to do something like that. By that I mean _the impossible._ "

He patted Nayren on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's give this place new owners." He changed the topic, looking up at the Nexus, the place with enough concentrated magic to summon Servants from. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Little bit in Azeroth at the end there for... eh, reasons. So, one thing I should probably clear up which I can't in the story without breaking the fourth wall is Hakuno and Haruko; Hakuno Kishinami is the main character of the Fate RPG-ish game, Fate/Extra and it's sequel Fate/Extra CCC. In the game the player can choose what gender they are as well as change things like their name and so forth, so I decided to make the male Haruko and have them as twins, existing in the timeline of Fate/Stay Night.**

 **I would also say "can you spot the reference" but it's... rather obvious.**

 **Anyway, do leave reviews! I do enjoy getting them!**


End file.
